The 3rd Annual Johanna Beckett Fundraiser
by glo1196
Summary: This is the third event that Castle and Beckett have planned together, but this is the first one they've done together. Castle has been itching to get her out of that sinfully sexy dress, and she wants peel the tux from his body. This is total Smutt and fluff...if it isn't your thing back out now. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wrote this today and it was itching to get out. It's pure smutt and fluff with relatively no plot, ok a tiny bit of a plot. It takes place in the last year, and at the 3rd Annual Johanna Beckett Fundraiser. Hope you enjoy, I needed to write something happy and fluffy after writing my other long story "You Were Always With Me." So say hi let me know what you think. This is my 40th story here!**

When they had started planning the 3rd Annual Johanna Beckett Scholarship Fundraiser, they had already been dating for six months. This time there was no need to make excuses so they could plan in peace, without causing waves, especially with Josh. They planned from the comfort of either of their beds, or while having a lazy day off at the loft. Every detail had been poured over together, other than their attire.

When she had emerged from the bedroom in her midnight blue, crystal studded, backless gown, he had gone speechless. The darkening of his eyes and the tightness of his pants told her all she needed to know. Not that he didn't look equally delicious in his tails, she couldn't wait to slowly remove the designer tuxedo from his body.

Since arriving at the fundraiser, her eyes have trailed him all night. It's hard not to when he's wearing an Armani tux that fits him perfectly. His eyes sparkle with merriment and mischief tonight as he masterfully works the crowd. He's in his element. All smiles, making people laugh and feeling comfortable, charming them into opening those purse strings, and digging deep for the Third Annual Johanna Beckett Fundraiser.

All night she's felt his smoldering baby blues boring into her skin. Mentally divesting her of her the form fitting gown she bought especially for him. The slit in the front stops just short of indecent just above mid thigh. Her back exposed down to the low curve of her back. The heat from his stare warmly caresses her body, sending scorching waves of want coursing through her veins.

Between networking and working the crowd for her mothers benefit, he makes time to stop and check in with her. His body brushing softly against her just short of being inappropriate. His fingers dance tenderly over the skin of her hips as he pulls her flush against him while dancing. The warmth of his breath along the ridge of her ear and down the slope of her neck as he whispers all the filthy kinky things he wants to do to her, while they're dancing have her on edge.

He's playing with a fire she knows he's more than happy to put out.

The auction finally begins and once again Martha does a wonderful job as the Mistress of Ceremonies. Many items have been graciously donated such as trips, jewelry, a car service contract for a year, Yankee owners box seats, all of which were getting ridiculously high bids. The feature auction of the night is once again a date with the handsome Master of Macabre, Richard Castle.

Kate starts the bidding at $500, then sit back as others battle it out. Some are truly fans of the writer. Others are there because they still see him as a sexy eligible NY bachelor. Another man bids $3,500 for the date. That's when Christina Caterra bids $4,500. Kate perks up and watches as Martha counts down. She raises her paddle $4,600!

"$4,600 to the lovely detective in the back of the room." Martha is smiling as she watches the brewing battle for her son.

"$4,750," yells Christina from the front of the room. Castle is nervous. His eyes dart from Kate to Christina anxiously.

"$4,850," Beckett literally growls in anger. "Actually make that $5,500!" Kate bids as she dares Christina to continue with her eyes. The TV reporter shrinks in her seat, as Martha counts down.

"Sold to the lovely Katherine Beckett, and may I say you got a steal my girl!" Kate smiles at Martha as she strolls confidently to the podium to pay. It would be a cold day in hell before she let Christina within a NY mile of Castle again.

"Don't gloat Castle, it doesn't become you," she says as she hears him approach her from behind.

"And what dare say will I be expected to perform for $5,500, my dear detective?" He growls low and deep in her ear.

She spins quickly to face him, her lips just a whispers breath away from his. Her bright hazel eyes bore heatedly into his cerulean blue. "So very, very, much Castle." She reaches down, fists the shirt in her hand and kisses him hungrily. "and I expect you to make sure I get my money's worth."

She walks to the table to pay, leaving him completely dumbfounded. He watches as she walks away, her hips swaying just a little more than necessary for his benefit. He runs his tongue over his lips and watches transfixed at the swing of her hips.

Once she's finished paying she fingers the receipt over her shoulder and beckons him with her eyes. He follows behind her down the long corridor. She stops beside a door and waits for him to catch up.

"Start earning your keep Writer Boy," she demands as he plasters her roughly against the wall. Her right leg curling up against his hip as he molds his body perfectly against hers. Her nails raking down his back as she opens for him.

She curls her hand around the doorknob and slithers into the dark supply room. There's just enough light to distinguish the hanging light bulb with it's dangling cord in the middle of the tiny room. She pulls the cord as he closes the door behind him and corners her against the metal shelving.

Castle's been on edge since he watched her walk out of their bedroom in that sinful dress. The anticipation has been overwhelming at best and downright painful at it's worse.

His fingers tangle in the mass of chocolate curls at the back of her head and exposing the soft porcelain curve of her neck to him. She moans as his teeth rake over the sensitive hollow at the juncture of her neck.

The clasp behind her neck comes loose and the front of the dress caresses her body as it falls away, baring beautifully formed, flushed breasts with deliciously, darkened, chocolate drop nipples. His eyes darken as she arches her back, offering them to him.

"Please touch me, Castle." She begs as her hips undulate against him, seeking relief from the torrent storm building inside her. His tongue circles and flicks the darken nipple before drawing it roughly between his teeth. He growls as his tongue dances upon the taunt nipple, making her shiver with need.

His free hand shimmers down her body to where the dress has crumbled around her hips. One small flick and the soft, silky material pools around her signature sexy heels, leaving her gloriously naked except for the tiny scrap of lace barely covering her.

He snakes three fingers around the tiny thread at her hips and rips it soundly from her body. Eliciting a startled moan from her. She stands there desperate for him to touch her, as his eyes caress the length of her body.

His lips crash against her devouring her like a man starving for nourishment. His lips trail down her body as she tries to divest him from his clothes. He pushes her away.

"Not yet," he growls as he wraps his arm under her thigh and lifts it, placing her foot against a shelf, as he kneels before her.

His name escapes her as if in a prayer, as his warm breath scatters against her wetness. Nuzzling his nose between her folds he teases her. The tension is insurmountable, she feels like the first touch will render her useless. The ache low in her body demands attention.

When his tongue finally skims over her swollen over sensitized flesh her body tenses. She tries desperately to extend the ecstasy coursing through her veins. Fisting her hands in his hair she desperately tries to reach for any part of him.

When his lips draw the nub between his teeth and suck, her world shatters brilliantly around her. Her legs buckle slightly as he relentlessly continues to extend her pleasure.

She kisses him hungrily as he returns to his feet, and hands her the dress. She wants to undress him and have her way with him, but he has other plans.

"We need to get back out there, before we're missed." He brushes a finger across her nipple causing her to gasp. "Sorry about the underwear, but now I'll be able to feel you when we dance. I have plans for you, Kate."

He turns and disappears through the door leaving her naked and wanting in the supply closet. She dresses quickly and sneaks out of the closet and into the ladies room to touch up her hair. She'll freshen her makeup when she gets back to her bag at the table. As she walks into the ballroom she spots him speaking to the Mayor.

"If it's war you want Castle, then a war you will get." She whispers to herself. "This is going to be an interesting night."

TBC

**Follow me on Twitter glo1196 for updates and on Pinterest find glo11962.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are enjoying this story. There is still one or two more chapters before the end. If you have a chance try my other serious story, You were Always With Me. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I always appreciate it.**

They smell of hot, steamy, supply closet sex. She knows he'll eventually make a point of kissing her when she reappears, and the taste and smell of her will still be lingering on his lips. Just the thought of that makes her body shiver with need. Her panties are in his pocket, even though they'd be useless. She's cleaned herself up in the ladies room, but her body betrays her and her thighs are moist with her arousal. She wants to kill him, make him pay for how desperate she is right now, and when he's satisfied her adequately, she'll dispose of the body!

When she enters the ballroom he's talking to a small group of men she doesn't recognize, but are definitely eyeing her as she walks towards them. His eyes instantly search her out as she approaches, the sly smile on his lips doesn't go unnoticed by the males in the group.

"How'd you ever get such a classy, gorgeous woman to agree to date you, Castle?" One of them teases.

"You're certainly a lucky man." another one chimes in, as he watches Kate saunter over to them.

"Gentlemen, I ask myself that very question everyday. Then I remember my ruggedly good looks." He jokes even though he does thank his lucky stars for her. "I'm a very lucky man."

"Hello, gentlemen," she reaches for him and kisses his cheek.

"Kate this is, Jackson, Luke, and Jess. They all work at Black Pawn, as assistant editors." Castle smile as she shakes their hands and exchanges pleasantries. Her hand skimming accidentally over his tight ass before snaking undetected under his jacket. Her finger circles teasingly under the waistband of his pants.

"They're about to announce dinner, thought we could maybe sneak in a dance before we sit?" Her eyes dance with mischief and he knows whatever she's got in mind will probably kill him.

"Excuse us gentlemen," she smiles at them as she wraps her arm around his and leads him to the dance floor."

She takes him out to the dance floor that's jam packed with people. Before she can say a word he kisses her hard, his tongue delving forcefully into her mouth causing her to moan. "Can you taste yourself on my lips, Kate?" A moans escapes him when he hears her mewl. Quickly she moves away and tries to regain her composure.

"That stunt back there in the supply closet,Castle. It's going to cost you." She leans in close to his ear. "Because by the time we get in the limo to go home you'll be eating out of my hand." She nibbles on his earlobe, and grinds her lower body against him. She feels his hardness against her and smiles.

"God, I want you to Fuck me." She moans deliciously into his ear. His knees go week as he growls at her. Then suddenly she's no longer the sexy vixen but the cool,and collected detective Beckett, "Oh, look Castle they're serving dinner lets go sit down."

His eyes open wide."Something wrong dear?" She giggles as she starts to move away from him. He grabs one of her writs and pulls her back against him, her body molding to his as she whispers in his ear. "Can I help you getting back to your seat? Maybe walk in front of you so that your obvious arousal is not noticed?" She carefully reaches down and gives him a squeeze."Because Castle I'm going to make sure you stay that way all night long."

They return to their seats without anyone noticing Castle's condition. Dinner is served and the table is hopping with lively conversation. At one point Castle gets into an animated conversation about a new upcoming mystery crime novelists. He's animated and passionate when he feels her fingers slide down the front of his pants. He stutters then clears his throat without looking at her. A few minutes later she traces the length of him then pays special attention to his tip, before she drops her hand again. She barely hears the threatening growl low and deep in his throat. By the time desert is served Castle is jumpy and ready to take her in the middle of the dance floor if necessary.

Castle excuses himself a little after dinner is cleared, claiming to need some fresh air, Kate decides to join him. As they walk out to the small garden area and away from the French windows he pushes her against a tree.

"You, Katherine Beckett are an evil woman. I should just take you right here." His hands knead her already sensitive breasts."When I get through with you, you'll be begging for me to.."

Her mouth covers his in a long liquid kiss that takes both their breath away.

"Take me home Castle." Her voice warm and seductive in his ear.

"Kate, we should stay to the end, luv." He says as his hands roam her body.

"Castle what did I say about pet names?" She reaches down, unzips his fly and pulls him out, instantly stopping him from responding. She wraps her fingers around him and pumps a few times before she scoots down the tree and suddenly wraps her lips around him. His body tenses instantly and his eyes roll into his head as her warm mouth works magic around him. His hips instinctively pump himself into her mouth. Her tongue runs smoothly up the length of him, and circles around his sensitive head.

"Oh God Kate." He moans. As she sucks him down deep in her throat. Then as quickly as she had started she was putting him back into his trousers.

"Still think we should stay till the end, Castle?" She runs her hand down the front of his pants, paying special attention to the obvious bulge.

Castle grips her wrist and quickly heads into the ballroom.

**Follow me on Twitter glo1196 and on Pinterest at glo11962**

**thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought this was the last chapter, but I guess there's one more left in this. I hope you are all enjoying flirty, sexy, Kate and Castle. Please let me know what you think. Saw one of the sneaks and loved it, that's about as spoiler free as I get. Not seeing every sneak...lol**

He manages to make the final round of the benefit in record time, truth be told it was winding down anyway. All the major events had ended and people were just mingling about and socializing. Castle has her hand firmly in his as he retrieves their coats from coat check. He doesn't even help her into her coat knowing it was coming off the minute the car door closed behind them.

Her hands dance across his back under his tux. They skim his side and pull at the shirt tail, loosening it. He growls at her, his eyes dark and fiery.

"Kate, damn it. I'm warning you, stop or it's going to be against the next limo in plain view of whoever walks out here."

She laughs at him, the hungry look in his eyes makes her think he's only half teasing, and that turns her on even more.

She hums low in his ear. "I've been a bad, bad girl Castle. Are you going to punish me?"

He wraps his hands around her body and pushes her tightly against him. Leaving no doubt as to how she was affecting him. "I'm not sure what I have in mind can be construed as punishment, Kate. But I assure you I'll have you screaming for mercy."

The limo arrives and she scoots in. He follows her as the driver closes the door behind them. Immediately Kate raises the privacy screen.

Castle turns on the intercom. "Mark, drive us around SoHo for a while. I need to kill some time. I'll let you know when to head back towards the loft."

"Sure, Mr. Castle. Would you like some classical music tonight, Sir?

"I'm more in the rock mood tonight, to be honest. Do you have some Meatloaf or Aerosmith up there?"

"I can definitely come up with one of those. Just let me know when you want to head to the loft."

"Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator" comes on making the couple chuckle.

"I will," Castle responds. Then he turns off the intercom so he can hear the driver but the driver can't hear what's being said in the back. He turns towards Kate with a hungry, predatory look in his eyes.

He reaches for the hem of her dress and pulls it up past her hips as he crawls excruciatingly slowly up her body. His body gliding over the silk material scraping over her over sensitive nipples. His other hand skimming erotically from her ankle to her inner thigh where he encounters moisture. A low feral growl escapes his lips as he he reaches the warm apex between her legs. Her hips buck up into his touch and his fingers dip into the warm wetness there.

"You're so wet, Kate." He barely manages to get out.

He thinks he's in control, but in a flash, she's peeled the dress completely off her body, and he's left staring at her as she scoots to her knees before him.

"So, Castle how about I give you the ride of your life?" She pulls the the zipper down with her teeth, and reaches in and pulls him out of his pants. Running her tongue up and down the length of him she teases him. Until she wraps her mouth around him and takes him as deep as she can, humming her approval.

Castle groans as he pulls her hair away from her so he can watch her. He watches as she pulls away. Leaving him wet with the moisture from her mouth, her lip just around the head and her tongue dancing lightly around it. He shivers as she slowly takes him in again. This time she cups him and massaged his sac. Her tempo picks up and just watching how he disappears into her mouth, how he feels her breasts bouncing of his legs, and she's gloriously naked before him is enough for him to lose it. He hangs on and prolongs the pleasure.

He hears when she breaks the suction around him, and instantly misses the wet warmth of her mouth. Like a tigress stalking her prey she crawls up his body to his lips and kisses him hungrily.

Her body undulating over him. She uses his length against her in a sensuous dance, her breasts just out of reach of his mouth as he watches her and is enthralled at her beauty.

Without warning she plunges down on him, engulfing him deep with in her. She literally takes his breath away as a multitude of sensations overcome him. Her long legs squeeze his legs together as she rides him painfully slowly. Her mouth devours his neck, ears, mouth. Her teeth leave bite marks on his shoulder. The tips of her hair dance gracefully against his skin setting it on fire. His eyes can't focus on one part of the beauty before him. His hands wrap around the firm globes of her ass and drive her into him.

Reaching up she cups a breast and brings it to his lips as they continue the frantic pace. He sucks it into his mouth forcefully. Her hand snakes down the length of her body and disappears between her folds.

"Oh fuck, Castle...faster. Oh God..." she screams and they know Mark had to have heard it, but too far gone to care. His grunts and moans matching hers.

Then she goes rigid as she shatters brilliantly around him. The clenching of her muscles instantly setting off his release, and she collapses against him. With her collapsed on his chest he reaches over and tells Mark to start heading to the loft.

"Come on Kate, get dressed we'll be home soon and we'll continue this inside." He growls at her.

"Haven't had enough, Castle?" She teases. "Come here Writer-Man, I've only begun to warm up."

A shiver spreads throughout Castle's body, as she tucks him back into his pants, but has made no move to get dressed. He can feel the limo slowing down.

"Kate I think we're here. Get this on." He's actually a bit nervous that she's not moving to pick up the dress. Just as the door starts to open she slips into his long black coat, totally engulfing her.

She takes the hand of the driver that helps her out as her other hand keeps the coat closed in front of her. She turns after taking a step away from the limo and looks at Castle.

"Oh and don't forget to grab my dress, Castle. Wouldn't want to forget that," and she turns and starts walking towards the door Eduardo is holding open.

Both Eduardo and Mark keep their eyes trained ahead trying desperately not to look At her. Castle gets out of the car and throws an unknown amount of cash at Mark and mumbles something about a tip. Mark smiles as he walks toward the driver's side door he can't help but sneak a look and think how lucky Mr Castle was.

Once Castle walks by him, Eduardo does the same thing, taking in the sexy slender legs peeking from under Mr. castle's coat, just as the elevator doors slide shut.

He crushes her firmly against the back wall and slides his fingers into his coat molding them around her firm breasts. "Beckett you naughty, naughty girl, what you did to those poor men." He growled.

"I was fully covered. Nothing indecent about walking into the lobby of your boyfriends loft in his coat." She purrs.

"It is if he is carrying your dress instead of you wearing it." He smiles as he kisses her.

As soon as the loft door closes behind her the coat drops to the floor in a forgotten heap.

"Let round four begin..." She moans.

**Follow me on Twitter glo1196 and Pinterest at glo11962.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last chapter us so short. I hope you enjoyed this tale. Please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed Castle last night. I loved the final scene, but had cardiac arrest at the promo! Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, an for following. You guys are what makes writing this stuff fun. Again, thank you!**

They don't try to make it to their bedroom. Stumbling through the living room she peels Castle's clothes from his body, leaving a trail directly to his study. Kate's only adornment to his delight are her strappy, silver six inch stilettos still gracing her feet.

Castle's fingers skim over the soft, silky, skin across her shoulder, up the slope of her neck and down the length of her spine, setting fire to every inch of her. Her back arches and her breasts lift up towards him. His lips draw the dark end of her breast between his teeth, his tongue flicking quickly over the sensitive peak with abandon. Dipping his head he suckles her nipple with deep, strong tugs that make her womb clench.

A low filthy moan escapes her lips as she wraps a leg over his hip, and presses her wet center against the soft silky feel of his tented boxers. Her fingers wrap around the thin band elastic band at his waist and yank. The boxers pool unceremoniously at his feet, and are quickly kicked away. The sharp point of her stilettos caress the back of his thigh, as she wraps her long legs over his hips.

Castle hoists her hard against the bookcase, pinning her as he knocks the breath out of her. Every curve of her body molds against the sharp plains of his. Their story, his words scattered on the shelves against her back.

"Fuck me, Castle." She moans low as she throws her head back, knocking books off the bookcase on the other side.

One hand grips her hip, he aligns himself against her, and slowly slips into her. He starts to move, pulling out, pushing in, as his breathing deepens. She makes hot sexy noises at the back of her throat, her nails digging into the sinewy flesh of his shoulder. Moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue she devours his mouth in a searing kiss.

His kisses are rough and possessive, claiming her. "Mine," he growls in her ear. That one single word sends shivers throughout her body.

Castle slides back out torturously slow…then pounds sharply into her. Kate's moan catches in her throat as heat courses through her veins. Her body trembles with unreleased need and tension. She's keening now, with needy whimpers that are the best indicator of how desperately close she really is.

"Do that again." She demands in an breathy growl, as she bites down on the tender flesh of his neck.

Teeth bared in a dark feral smile, he does. Then he does it again. And gain, each time he rocks into her he's a little rougher as his patience begins to unravel. He's no longer thinking, he's consumed by pleasure, and driven by instinct, knows only one thing, and only one outcome.

She cries out as she fractures brilliantly around him. Her body bucking against him as she cums fast and hard. She's out of control, her brain has lost all focus, has stopped thinking and everything rushes through her body in uncontrolled spasms.

He wants to pound into her, to take her in the most primitive of ways, but that can wait until later as he continues the torturous rhythm, the tension building.

The tension rolls in his chest barrels through him like steam engine. A moan finally tears through his chest and his body shakes as he pulses deep inside her. She works her inner muscles and rocks him through his climax, murmuring tantalizing, filthy secrets in his ear. Those tiny muscles squeezing tightly around him prolonging his pleasure. His legs give out and they slide to the floor in exhaustion.

Barely making it to their bed, they collapse into a tangled heap of sweaty limbs, all liquid, pleasured and boneless as they try to recover. She smiles as she watches the satisfied smirk on his face.

Murmuring sexy words of love into his ear, she nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Castle smiles as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her towards him.

"That was incredible, Castle." She whispers. Her body still tinged with a warm blush, her long limbs pliant, and fully satiated, are proof of her statement. His hand caresses the soft skin of her shoulder as he peppers it with kisses.

"You're incredible," he answers. "The happy ending to all my dreams. I love you, Kate."

"Always, Rick." She answers softly, as a small smile lingers on her lips, before sleep finally overtakes her." I love you too."

**Thank you for reading! To those of you who consistently leave reviews, I'm honored and grateful. It's you guys I make sure I write for. Thank you for your support. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
